


All Riled Up

by iloveeverythingwaytoomuch



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Plug, Ass Play, BDSM, Bottom Jim Moriarty, Collars, Coming Untouched, Deep Throating, Dom Sebastian Moran, Dom/sub Play, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, James Moriarty is a Size Queen, Leashes, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Jim Moriarty, antagonists being sluttier foils to the protagonists trope, boyfriends that kill together stay together, expandable butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch/pseuds/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch
Summary: All James ever wanted was something entertaining. He gets more than he ever expected with Sebastian.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 23





	All Riled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, read the tags. Also, I kind of fell head over heels into my size queen kink.

Sebastian watched the clouds roll in wearily. James was planning something, he’d been scheming for some time and had yet to let Sebastian in on the plan. It's not like he expected to be co-masterminds with his employer. He was after all, on the payroll, but he had a personal stake in James’s well being and maybe being so out of the loop had him a little cross.

He heard James stand and make his way over to him, hyper aware of the way James’s slow controlled walk sent shivers down his spine. James stood behind him, mere inches away, Sebastian could almost feel breath on his neck.

“We should go out,” James said in his usual light tone. Sebastian turned to look at him but revealed nothing on his face. He cocked his head to the side. James was beaming. “Not...out out, of course, not with everything going on at the moment, but a spot of shepherds pie at the shop downstairs?”

Sebastian nodded, keeping his face emotionless, though he was sure James saw right through him. “I could use some food.” James looked positively giddy. Sebastian hated that look. It made him feel like he was somehow missing out on the joke. It's not like he thought James was making fun on his behalf, although sometimes it felt like he could easily use his obscene IQ to do so.

They ate in relative silence. Sebastian finishing his second portion of fish while James arranged his sauces in the proper order. James was distracted, not unusual for someone who had three or four multi-tier plans swirling through his head at once. When James’s eyes traveled to the cab in the intersection for the third time, Sebastian turned, watching but not _seeing_. He almost asked but James would have made fun of him and he was not in the mood.

“Sebastian,” James trilled. Sebastian could almost mistake the tone for hesitant, playful. James’s head swiveled on his shoulders and he cracked his neck as he continued, “I want that man’s number.” He nodded in the direction. Sebastian watched a pale, thin man in a long black coat with gray thread exit a cab across the street. His face was sharp and angular and he looked bored. He stood tall, probably over six feet and well over a foot above his older, blonde companion. The blonde man stood at parade rest until he was pulled out of it by clear irritation at the taller man.

Sebastian stood. “A client?” James followed his movements and closed the distance between them. He slipped a hand inside Sebastian’s coat and rested his hand right above his hip as he was want to right before he kissed the taller man. Sebastian did not take his eyes off the man on the street. “Don’t.” He said quietly.

James stepped back, a wide smile on his face. “I want you to kill him.” A grin quirked up at the side of Sebastian’s mouth. “No wait, I change my mind. Get me his number. Oh and discretely if you would, darling.” James looked at him meaningfully.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips to James’s in a deep kiss. He wrapped an arm around the back of his head as James licked into his mouth. James made a noise like he’d won an argument and deepened the kiss. When they separated, Sebastian snapped an undaunted look to the rest of the chip shop, daring someone to say something. He had the urge to see blood on his hands. As if the other patrons knew exactly who he was and what he’d done, they kept their eyes down and away.

However, a server took his plate and shifted past him awkwardly avoiding eye contact. He was a white man with a deep fade in his bleached hair, he wore an army green jacket over a neon yellow reflective fabric shirt. “Disgusting.” He grunted. Sebastian raised his eyebrows. The man looked like he was about to divert traffic and he had the audacity to say something- anything to either of them.

James seemed oblivious and Sebastian knew the job came first, knew that James would simply call him ordinary for the rage coursing through his veins. Still, he felt it. He was glad to have something to punch when the day was over. He pulled his scarf tight against the wind as he made his way over to the arguing couple. The shorter man was giving the wiry one a lecture about basic human decency.

“People _need_ people.” He was flustered and he was near shouting. Sebastian sidled up beside him and smiled weakly.

“‘M sorry, but my partner and I are a bit lost.” He said eyeing the blonde. “I was wondering if you could give us directions?” The words immediately pulled the blonde’s attention. Sebastian drew his eyes up and down the taller man.

“Partner?” he said and there was a distinct lack of intonation in his voice.

“Sherlock,” the shorter man warned. “Of course, what are you looking for?”

“Quite frankly the nearest tube would do.” The shorter man nodded and pointed, giving him rather detailed directions. “Thanks mate. You two seem quite lovely do you mind- can I call you sometime...”

“John.”

Sherlock snorted.

“John, I’m Richard. It's just it would be nice to know another couple. We’ve just moved to London, you see.” John smiled politely but he didn’t look amused that he’d been mistaken for Sherlock’s boyfriend.

“We’re just roommates.”

Sebastian nudged Sherlock. “So were we.”

Sherlock leaned down to wrap an arm around John, “of course.” Sebastian pulled his phone out of his pocket pressing a few buttons. Sherlock rattled off numbers like he was reading them, giving no time or pause for breath. Sebastian nodded. One Glasgow and one Coventry area code with too many numbers for a mobile. Not very subtle. No matter he’d cloned the target as they were talking. He smiled as if more than thankful and then started off in the direction John had told him.

*

He doubled back and waited near the back door of the shop. Of course James wanted Sherlock Holmes’s contact. He wagered it was the press calling him a genius, or perhaps that Sherlock had been the last to catch the cabbie. The fact that the mark was more interesting than the ordinary Joe James used to do his dirty work sent lightning into the pit of Sebastian’s stomach. Nothing was by chance. Now the professor had something more substantial to play with than his bodyguard.

The server had gone home for the night, he’d missed his chance.

When Sebastian arrived at their shared apartment, James was waiting for him on the sofa. His arm carelessly slumped over the back and the other holding a newspaper. He didn’t look up when Sebastian entered.

“I told you to get his number for me.” James did not look up when he spoke. Although he was clearly not reading the paper. He read much too fast to still be on page three. Sebastian tossed the burner he loaded Sherlock’s copied phone into.

“Got you the whole phone.” James's eyes lit up.

“Of course you did.”

Sebastian grabbed a duffle from the closet. “I’m going to the gym.” He gave no more explanation, just popped on some trainers and headed back for the door.

“Or…” James’s said and the familiar high note echoed through the loft. Another job? Some other brilliant mind he wanted access to? Sebastian needed to blow off some steam and- “You could work out here.” Sebastian looked at him. His heart rate sped up. He pursed his lips.

“You don’t have...more pressing matters to attend to?”

At that James stood and crossed the room. He pushed Sebastian's shirt up and put his hand right above his hip. Then he wrapped his other arm around Sebastian’s shoulder and pushed their bodies together. He was hard. Sebastian swallowed. The steady pulse of his heartbeat in his ears.

“Yes.” James said slowly, drawing the word out as if it had three syllables. He stepped back and his brown eyes were fierce, daring, watching Sebastian like he was his next kill. “If you’d rather not, I do have something I’d like to show you-”

“Shut up.” James’s eyebrows flew up. “Shut up and get on your knees.” James Moriarty got down on his knees. He looked up at Sebastian through thick eyelashes and he grinned. Fuck. “Take out my cock.” Each word sent shivers down both of their bodies. Like there was too much static in the air, like their very breath itself was taking a reverent toll on the other man.

James hadn’t even taken off his brogues. Nimble fingers came up to caress him through his slacks and he had to look away. It was then he realized he still had his hand on the doorknob. He locked the deadbolt and leaned down to take James’s neck. He put his thumb under James’s chin and lifted, making him rise back up to meet his eyes. He slapped him. James's eyes remained where they were. He slapped him again and this time the noise did something to him. It was like worms were squirming around in his gut. Like potential energy writhing in his veins. Like he wanted nothing more than to take this man and turn him inside out.

“Get on the bed.” Sebastian ordered. James followed the command without question. “Undress.” Sebastian nearly ripped off his coat and shirt before following the other man into the bedroom. James had anticipated a little bit of what he was in store for and had managed to find the collar and leash and strap them on before Sebastian made it to the room.

James was on his back, one leg pushed up and foot flat on the bed so Sebastian could see everything. There was a thick black plug resting snuggly against his ass. It had a connection for what Sebastian assumed was a vibrating option. He grinned when the sight halted Sebastian just for a second.

“How long?”

“Since this morning.” Sebastian’s stomach jolted. He’d planned all of this. This _was_ the plan. There was no mark. He probably sent Sebastian for Sherlock just to get him riled up.

“The server was a night touch.”

“Completely unplanned.” At least that made Sebastian feel better, he usually saw through James’s plans for him.

“I went looking for him after...to take care of him.”

“Already done, darling.” James grabbed Sebastian’s tie and pulled him in for a kiss. He let him but wrapped the leash around his fingers as he did. He reached into the open drawer where James had retrieved the collar and pulled out a pair of purple clamps on a chain.

“I want you on your knees.” Sebastian pulled back and let James get into position. He pulled his hand back and slapped the plug as hard as he could. James whined, his head falling to his chest. Sebastian reached around and wrapped his hand around James’s neck.

“I don’t like being tricked.” He said and pulled back so James was flat against him. He reached up to his mouth and James obediently opened for him. Sebastian opened one of the clamps and closed it on James’s tongue. He flinched at the click. He looked at Sebastian, eyebrows pulling together. He dared him to say something. He clamped the other to James’s right nipple. Then he ran his finger down the chain and pulled it taut.

James cried out, his cock leaking.

“Cross your arms behind your back.” James nodded. “Keep them there until I say you can move.” Sebastian took a more firm hold on the chain and pulled it from James’s mouth and then from his chest.

“ _Fuck!_ ” His shoulders twitched forward but his wrists remained crossed behind his back. Sebastian smiled.

“Good.” Sebastian rubbed his thumb over the abused nipple drawing the most delicious gasp from his partner. “Move towards the wall.” James shuffled forward, neck still in Sebastian’s grip. When he was about half a foot from the headboard Sebastian placed a clamp on each nipple and hooked the chain around one of the knobs of the wooden headboard. He pressed his fingers into James’s neck, pulling him back just to test. The clamps held, James moaned loudly, and Sebastian was satisfied.

He got off the bed, the tilt of the mattress pulling James back. He growled but it curdled to a mewl when Sebastian gave him a look. He straightened himself up and stuffed his cock back into his pants. Then he took a seat on the loveseat on the other side of the room and crossed his legs comfortably. The curve of James’s back as he tried to not disturb the nipple clamps and the shiver of his shoulders combined with the clench of his ass sent a satisfied flutter down Sebastian’s spine.

“Why go after Sherlock _today?_ ” He asked out loud.

James’s neck twitched. He shook his head. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“I asked you a question, Jim.” His voice was hot liquid, it burned all the way down and it warmed James’s entire body.

After a moment James answered. “I wanted to see what you would do.”

Sebastian tsked at him and shook his head. Then as if talking to a child he asked: “what have I always said about our work?” James bit his lip, attempted to turn his head but thought better of it and faced the wall again.

“Work and play are separate.”

Sebastian grinned. “Good boy,” he said and he could practically hear James preening at the complement. “If you want me to fuck you in a chip shop. You ask.” He got up at that point and made his way over to the bed. He stood beside James so that he could look at him from his exposed position. He had gripped his own wrist in one hand to stop from moving. “Now, do you want me to fuck you in a chip shop, Jim?”

“No it’s not-” he stopped when Sebastian shook his head. James bit back a response. Again, Sebastian grinned and it was enough to heat James’s cheeks. Sebastian traced the line of James’s lip with his thumb. James pushed out to lick him only to have his tongue grabbed between Sebastian’s thumb and pointer.

“I do not need your help to get riled up.” James tried to reply but Sebastian only held tighter, resting his wrist on James’s chin. James looked up at him and nodded. “Play is _mine_.” He snarled. “Do you understand?” He let James wet his tongue. He licked his lips. This would be James’s moment to safeword. Sebastian would calm down, he would smooth over the length of James’s body and he would hold him until he could explain what he needed. He wouldn’t fault him or judge him. Sebastian waited. If for any reason James didn’t feel safe with him this is when he’d let Sebastian know. He knew James knew this or he wouldn't allow it.

James swallowed. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Sebastian took the chain he had left hooked around the bedpost and ducked under it to sit in front of James. He leaned forward and licked the spot of pre-cum off James’s cock. James tried to stifle a gasp and then at the look of cruel satisfaction on Sebastian’s face, a moan.

It was then that Sebastian noticed something almost covered in the sheets. It was a rubber bulb connected to a tube. When he recognized what it was, a deep pressure flushed up from the pit of his stomach as a jolt of arousal surged through him. He felt like he was burning with it. James looked down too and then back to Sebastian’s face, trying to gage the emotion there.

“It expands doesn’t it?” James only nodded, too turned on to form proper words. Sebastian watched this in a spot of cruel curiosity. “Turn around.”

James’s eyes lit up and he did as he was told, pushing his ass up to show off his new toy. Sebastian took the end of the rubber tube and screwed it into its place on the bottom of the plug. The toy jostled as he did so and James could barely contain his mewling. Then Sebastian took the bulb and studied it, there was a lever that clicked from one side to the other, presumably deflating the toy.

Sebastian took the leash and pulled so that James had to arch his back to breathe. Then he squeezed the pump on the plug slowly. James cried out.

“Count them.”

James bucked his hips. “One,” he spit out between heavy breaths.

Sebastian took the rim of the plug and lightly pulled. It stretched James’s hole and then came out with a wet sound that made Sebastian moan softly. “How many until it doubles in size?” James could only let out harsh whimpers when Sebastian poured some lube over his twitching hole and slowly pushed the plug back into him. His body accepted it like it was made for him.

“Three, I think.” James managed after a while.

Sebastian watched the man before him. His boss, his friend, practically begging him to fill him up. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his own cock. Then he squeezed the pump on the plug.

“Two!”

He used the lube to slick up his cock and played with the tip. Fuck. James was hot. He was pulling helplessly on the leash, and his arms were shaking. He looked like he was going to fall over the edge any second. He hadn’t even been touched. His cock’s head was dark red and slapping against his stomach every time he bucked. All he ever wanted was to be distracted from the boredom. Sebastian was perfectly content with watching James beg forever. He squeezed the pump again.

James’s arms gave out and he collapsed into the bed. Sebastian released the leash so he could do so without choking. “Three.” He said, muffled by the bed spread. His body was glittering with sweat in the low light. His knees still held, pushing his ass up in a magnificent display. “Fuck me,” he mused.

“We’re not done yet.” Sebastian answered. He slowed his hand on his own cock and reached out once again to take hold of the base of the plug.

“Ah! Fuck!” James cried. The broken cry sent heat in sharp jolts right to Sebastian’s cock. He turned his head and his voice cracked when he spoke again. “One more." Sebastian raised his eyebrows. " _Please_ sir." He pulled on the rim on the plug. It met significant resistance but eventually Sebastian pulled it to the widest point and then let James’s body suck it back inside him. It must have hit something good because his hips bucked and he cried out.

Then Sebastian squeezed the pump one last time. “FUCK!” James screamed his thighs threatening to give out as well. Sebastian rubbed his hand over the globe of James’s ass. He smacked the shorter man and the noise that left his lips was exquisite. Sebastian returned his hand to his cock.

“How many.” He demanded.

James could only focus on breathing and canting his hips. “F-four.” He said just above a breath.

“Good.” Sebastian let out some air through the lever at the base of the pump. James moaned softly. Then he squeezed the pump once more. He gave James’s ass another smack. He rested the pump beside him.

“Turn around, Jim.”

“Y-yes sir.”

James turned on shaky limbs until he was facing Sebastian. His face was red and his hair was wet with sweat. He looked absolutely debauched. He looked utterly glorious. Sebastian lifted James’s chin so he could kiss him. He licked into his mouth and felt a thrill at how pliable James was in his hands.  
He took hold of his cock and held it to James’s lips.

“If you can wait until I cum, then I’ll forgive you for tricking me.” James reached out and ran his hand up and down the shaft. “If not,” he continued. “I _will_ punish you.” James nodded. Most nights he would gladly push Sebastian into punishing him. But he barely had the bandwidth to hold himself up, let alone keep going all night.

James licked the length of his shaft slowly, enjoying the noise he pulled from his partner. He slid one hand around the base and sucked on the head. He stuck his tongue into the slit and sucked as hard as he could.

Sebastian laughed and it quickly got cut off by a moan. “You really don’t want that punishment.”

In response, James cupped his balls in one hand and took half the shaft in his mouth. Sebastian took a handful of his hair. He didn’t push or pull, he just ran his fingernails over James’s scalp as he worked.

“Holy _shit_.” Sebastian moaned. He pulled James’s head to the side and gaped at the bulge in his cheek. Then he gripped the hair tightly and pushed. James sunk down until his nose rubbed against Sebastian’s abs. He moaned and then gagged and then moaned again as the plug moved inside him. “Ha. _Fuck_. Jim your mouth is so hot. So good.”

A shiver racked James’s body as the scent and the sweat and the heat and the compliment spread through him, warming him until he was too hot. Sebastian let him go but he stayed where he was. As deep as he could go. Sebastian’s cock rocking against the back of his throat. The lurch in his stomach pushing the plug right up against his prostate.

At long last he pulled back, Sebastian stared at him. His lips were red from being stretched and there was a rope of precum connecting his spit swollen lips to the tip of Sebastian’s cock. He grinned up at Sebastain and licked the pre-cum from his lips. If he weren’t holding back that might have done Sebastian in. It was a race now.

Sebastian took hold of the chain linking James’s nipples and he tugged on it.

“ _Christ_.” James cried biting his lip. Sebastian took his head again and pushed him back down. He held him there as he fucked into his mouth, using him like he was nothing more than a cock sleeve.

“I’m close.” Sebastian announced and pulled James down by the nipple clamps. The moan on his cock was fucking delicious. He pulled until they came off and he watched the way James hips bucked and his moan turned high as he nearly sobbed on his cock.

James scrapped his teeth along the underside of Sebastian’s cock as he came up and that was it. He felt the telltale sign of Sebastian’s cock pulsing and he sucked on the head making sure not to spill a drop. Somewhere in his haze Sebastian managed to pick up the pump once more.

“Cum for me.” He squeezed and James was nearly screaming as he came untouched on the bed.

*

Afterwards, when James had fully come down and Sebastian had massaged the bruises on his ass, James smiled at him. It was as close to an apology as Sebastian was ever going to get and he was ok with that.

“I did actually take care of the server, you know.” James said before leaning up to kiss him.

“He’s in the basement isn’t he?”

“Ready whenever you need, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from my.td.punched.a.wall on tiktok. Go check him out.


End file.
